dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Best Friends
Best Friends is the 17th episode of Dora the Explorer from Season 4. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Tico *Isa (in the flashback of "The Golden Explorers") *Big Red Chicken *Baby Blue-bird *Chocolate Tree *Rocket Star *Lock *Key *Blue Star *Red Star *Yellow Star *White Star *Rocket Star Summary Dora and Boots plan to meet each other at the Rainbow Rock to have a Best Friends' Day picnic. Recap Dora greets the viewer as she holds a basket. She always has the time to play like me and you. Dora always spends time with someone she's known for a long time. He's got a tail, red boots, and loves him. Dora is planning a Best Friends' Day picnic with Boots the Monkey. Dora walks on the path and wants to pick out some strawberries as a special picnic surprise. Dora picks out 10 strawberries from a bush and adds them into her basket. Dora was ready for her Best Friends' Day picnic with Boots. Dora tells the viewer that she and Boots are far apart but will meet up together on top of Rainbow Rock. The problem is Dora doesn't know how to get to Rainbow Rock. Dora asks Map for help. Map can see Dora at the Strawberry Patch and wants to get to Rainbow Rock. But before Dora can get there, she'll have to go past a gate before she can get to Rainbow Rock. Dora recaps the places in her head and gets going trying to find the gate. Dora sees it and is ready for the Best Friends' Day picnic and she gives an important message to the viewer to tell Boots where they are meeting. First, the viewer has to find Boots. The blue cursor clicks on Boots. Dora tells the viewer to tell Boots that Dora wants Boots to meet her at Rainbow Rock. Boots asks the viewer where he is going to meet Dora. Boots pulls out a Rainbow Sock and then mentions Rainbow Rock. Boots loved that place. Boots was almost ready for the picnic. All he had to do is get some chocolate because Dora loves chocolate. Boots sees Chocolate Tree. Boots wishes him a happy Best Friends' Day. Boots explained to Chocolate Tree that he needed some chocolate to bring to Dora. Chocolate Tree tells Boots that the chocolate was up very high. Boots had to stretch up high to reach the chocolate. He gets help from the viewer and together they get the chocolate down off the tree. Chocolate Tree gets out a blue bowl and wooden stick. They mix the chocolate by stirring it round and round. They sing "Bate, Bate, Chocolate". After the song, the chocolate was ready. Boots gives a taste test and it was yummy. Now, Boots was ready for his Best Friends' Day picnic at Rainbow Rock. Boots thanks Chocolate Tree for making the chocolate. He was about to get going and then he stops. He didn't know how to get to Rainbow Rock and doesn't have a map. Boots needed to give the viewer an important message to tell to Dora. Boots tells the viewer "help" and the viewer tells Dora that Boots needed help finding Rainbow Rock. Dora checks Map for Boots. Map can see Boots who just left the chocolate tree and wants to get to Rainbow Rock. Before Boots can get to Rainbow Rock, he has to go past a bunch of crabs and he succeeds, he'll reach Rainbow Rock. Boots pictures the two places in his head. Boots spots the crabs on top of a hill. Boots gets going to see Dora. And Dora gets going to see Boots. Dora sings the "Tenemos Amigos" song which means "We've got friends" in Spanish. Dora sees Benny and Tico eating Ice Cream. Boots swings on vines and walks on the path. Along the way, he sees Big Red Chicken and Baby Blue Bird. After the song, Dora sees the gate. Dora pulls on the padlock and a face appears. The padlock said that the gate is locked. Dora explains to Padlock that she has to get through the gate right away because she was on her way to see her best friend Boots. Padlock tells Dora to use the key. Dora looks around for Key. Key was hanging on the hook. Dora finds it and then suddenly, she can hear Swiper nearby. Swiper hides inside a rock and moves it. Swiper swipes Key, twirls him around and hides him. Swiper runs away. Padlock was in shock and knew he was lost. Dora tells Padlock not to worry that she and the viewer will find Padlock's friend Key. The blue cursor clicks on Key in the flowers. Key was happy to see Padlock. Suddenly, Padlock's shackle releases, the latch opens and the gate opens wide. Dora passes through the gate and then hears some stars. Dora noticed that the stars are holding hands for Best Friends' Day. Suddenly, Rocket Star shoots up and flies around. Dora catches all the stars and puts them in the star pocket. After catching the stars and going past the gate, Dora had to figure out where to go next. The viewer tells Dora that she needs to go to Rainbow Rock. Dora sees 2 doves sitting on a branch, they move out of the way to reveal Rainbow Rock in the distance. Dora picks up speed by running and then Map pokes out telling Dora that Boots had to watch out for the crabs and their big crabby claws. Dora stops and gets shocked. Dora tells the viewer "Crabs" and the viewer tells it to Boots. Boots knew he had to watch out for the crabs but hasn't seen any yet. But then, Boots saw the crabs. More crabs came along and made it difficult for Boots. Boots didn't know what to do. He decided to stop and think. Boots couldn't go around or under the crabs. So, he had to go over the crabs. A group of vines hang over the path next to the crabs. Boots grabs the longest vine in the middle, takes a step back and holds the bowl of chocolate with his tail. Then, he does a Tarzan yell as he swings over the crabs. After that, he catches the bowl of chocolate and some chocolate lands in his mouth. Boots made it over the crabs. Boots was getting close to Rainbow Rock. 2 butterflies took flight. Boots saw rainbow Rock at the end of a winding path in the distance. Suddenly, Dora & Boots follow their corresponding paths and reached the bottom side of Rainbow Rock. They were almost together. All they had to do is climb up Rainbow Rock so they can meet on top. Dora has to get out "una cuerda", a rope, so she can climb up Rainbow Rock. Dora checks Backpack. Backpack tells the viewer that she needed "una cuerda", a rope. The blue cursor points to "una escalera", a ladder. Then it points to "tijeras", scissors and then it finally points to and clicks on "la cuerda", the rope. After getting the rope from Backpack, Dora has to throw the rope over the rock over to Boots but it was far. Dora calls on Rocket Star and manages to stretch the rope all way to Boots. Rocket Star goes back into the star pocket. Dora was about to climb her side of Rainbow Rock when she heard Swiper. Swiper was on his flying bicycle. Dora stops Swiper by saying "Swiper, no swiping!" 3 times and then he tries to swipe the rope from Boots. Dora tells the viewer "Swiper is coming". Boots saw Swiper and he too said "Swiper, no Swiping!" 3 times and then he flies away in his flying bicycle. Dora & Boots each climbed their side of Rainbow Rock. Boots makes it to the top first and then Dora gets to the top second. They both call out. They hug and cheered. Dora had a surprise for Boots. It was a basket full of strawberries. Boots had a surprise for Dora. It was chocolate. So, Dora and Boots dipped the strawberries into the bowl of chocolate and took a taste. It was yummy. Boots goes "Happy Best Friends' Day, Dora" and then Dora replies to Boots by going "Happy Best Friends' Day, Boots". After that, Boots says that he loves Dora and Dora tells Boots that she loves him back. They share a kiss. Then, the "We Did It" song starts but then pauses with a cymbal crash after Dora says "Wait! espera! Time-out!". Dora tells the viewer that they always sing the "We Did It" song about what they did today, but because it was Best Friends' Day, Dora and Boots sing a very special "We Did It" song, which was about all the things Dora and Boots did together. The song started where they climbed Tallest Mountain, swung from tree to tree, into outer space and into the bottom of the sea. Of course they will always be together, run, sing and play, and so they are wishing the viewer a happy Best Friends' Day. Places in episode #Gate (What Dora has to get through) #Crabs (What Boots has to get past) #Rainbow Rock Song *Tenemos Amigos Trivia *This is the first episode where Dora and Boots each stop Swiper alone. *This is the first episode Dora and Boots use the picture pop-up sequence and Map at the same time figuring out the places to go, they each get two squares, they are both going to the same place and no red checkmarks are included, however, Dora took out Map twice because the second time she wanted to see what places Boots had to go to get to the last place. *Dora and Boots don't sing the Travel Song in this episode alone far apart from each other because they are split up and are meeting each other to the same destination, they instead sing Tenemos Amigos. *When Dora and Boots sing We Did It!, Dora cuts it off just as the instrumentals start because she says that they want to sing it in a special way, she simply means that the actions in it reflect a few things Dora and Boots did together instead of what they did in this episode. Its overall structure remains the same. Also, this is one of the few times Dora calls the song by its name. **When Dora cuts off We Did It!, it's the same as when she cuts it off so many times in Rescue, Rescue, Rescue! because of someone calling for help. *The flashbacks during the We Did It song are from the following episodes: **Lost Map **Meet Diego! **Journey to the Purple Planet **Fish Out of Water **The Golden Explorers *Isa actually appears in one of the flashbacks playing soccer with everyone from the Season 2 episode The Golden Explorers when Dora and Boots are singing We Did It!. *This is the second episode Boots sings Bate, Bate, Chocolate with the Chocolate Tree, Dora sang it with everyone, including her Abuela in the Season 1 episode The Chocolate Tree. *Dora's favorite snack is chocolate and Boots's favorite snack is strawberries. This might be a reference to Dora's and Boots's respective favorite ice cream flavors in Season 1 episode We All Scream for Ice Cream. *Dora picks ten strawberries for Boots at the beginning of the episode. However, during the episode, there are actually more than ten strawberries in her basket. *Even though Dora loves chocolate and Boots loves strawberries, Boots should also like bananas since he's a monkey and monkeys love bananas as well. *Dora and Boots travel back to Rainbow Rock again in Dora and Friends: Into the City episode "Dora's Rainforest Reunion", they have the same snacks, strawberries and chocolate, they sing "We're Going to Rainbow Rock Today" on the way, and they sing We Did It! mixed in with All for One without cutting it off at the end. Explorer Star Rocket Star Gallery MV5BNTY4NzcxMzI4N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjkxMzQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg Map 2.png Tico and benny.png Heading for Rainbow Rock.jpg dora at the gate.jpg dora and boots on Best Friends Day.jpg 417 Best Friends Map 1.jpg 417 Best Friends Map 2.jpg 417 Best Friends Map 3.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Holiday Episodes Category:2005 Category:Episodes Released on DVD Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Big Red Chicken